Fire Emblem: Royalty
by Metal flash
Summary: Adaptation of the story by Trustorybro. After meeting the Divine Dragon, I was taken into the world of Fire Emblem Awakening. As part of the royal family to boot. How will this play out I wonder? Pairing suggesions are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except my Oc`s. The Fire Emblem series is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

It was as normal a day as any other. I was sitting in my room, playing my games as usual. It was raining outside, giving me the perfect excuse to stay indoors.

"Food is ready!" dad calls me from downstairs.

"Coming!" I pause my game and head downstairs. Dad was in the kitchen, along with my brother Dan. "Where`s Mom?" I ask.

"She`s going to be home late, again" Dan replied with a sigh. This was, sadly, a common occurrence. Despite what she said, Mom still tended to work until late at night.

"Well, at least that gives us an excuse to have your favorite meal" Dad pointed out. He then placed a bowl with chicken salad on the table.

"Sweet!" Dan happily exclaimed. I smile while shaking my head. Honestly, he can be such a kid sometimes. Still, he is fun to be around. I took my seat next to my brother and Dad sat down across from us. As we ate, I found Dad glancing at the empty seat next to him. Poor guy, I guess even he misses Mom a bit. Suddenly, Dan`s phone began ringing.

"Jeez, I wonder who it is" I say jokingly. Dan simply rolls his eyes at me and picks it up.

"Hello… Oh, hi mom" Dan responded, catching my attention. Mom was calling him? "Right, I`ll make sure they know. Kay, bye" he closed. "Mom`s catching a ride with a friend and wants Dad and me to meet her at the mall" Dan explained.

"I guess I`ll just watch the house" I sighed.

"Hey, at least now you can play your games uninterrupted" Dad smiled. I gave him a frown, but didn`t respond.

"Later bro" Dan called out to me before he and Dad left. After I heard the door close, I went to lock it. I soon heard the sound of Dan`s car starting. After the car had left, I went back upstairs. Entering my room, I went to… wait a minute. Why is my 3DS lying on my desk? More importantly, why is blinking? Last I checked, the thing was turned off. I slowly stepped towards it. What is this weird feeling? Once I opened it, the screens were bright. Like really bright. After a few seconds, I was blinded, as expected.

* * *

Once I opened my eyes, I saw that I was floating in some…dark void. What the hell happened? Did I die?

" _Fear not child, you are still among the living"_ an elegant female voice calls out to me. Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared before me. Covering my eyes, I could barely make out the outline of a figure. The light slowly died down, thank god. Now I could see that figure was indeed female, with green hair and eyes.

"Mind telling me what is going on and who you are?" I asked, clearly confused.

" _I am Naga_ " she responded. Wait, Naga? As in the deity? " _You have been given a chance_ " "Naga" stated.

"What kind of chance?" I asked.

" _To live a different life_ " Naga replied. Now this sounds interesting. I give her a nod, signaling for her to continue. " _In this life, you could help end a great evil. In addition, you could help them see what family truly means_ " she finished. Family huh? Mine was never all that bad, but not all that great either. Mom was often away and Dad was usually busy. Dan was the only one I got to spend a lot of time with. I decided to check something.

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

" _You will be forced to remain here_ " Naga bluntly replied. Figures, nothing is ever that simple.

"Then I accept" I said.

" _Are you sure? Once you go there, you can never return_ " Naga asked, something resembling worry in her eyes.

"I understand, and I won`t back down" I said with determination. Naga smiled at me.

" _Very well, child. Best of luck_ " she said. She then touched my forehead with a finger. I began to feel drowsy and soon my eyelids began to feel heavy. " _Remember, don`t die_ " she stated. I barely heard her though, as I`m passing out.

* * *

My eyes opened once again. I now stared up at sealing of some kind, simple enough. Once I looked down though… what the actual hell? I`m a BABY? Of course, I began crying my eyes out. Soon after, I felt myself getting picked up.

"Please, don`t cry" a middle-aged woman said, rocking me back and forth.

"Quickly, call for the King!" one man called out.

"Right" another agreed, the sound of a door opening signaling his leave. The woman who was holding me gave me a smile, as if telling me that everything was going to be okay. I also noticed that she had crimson red hair and blue eyes.

"Let me hold them" another female voice said.

"Yes milady" the first woman replied. Soon after, I was handed over to a woman with light blue hair and blue eyes. "It is a boy, milady" the red haired woman said.

"I see" she then looked down at me. "It`s a boy after all. I wonder how he will react" she mused. I guess this is my mom. Soon after, I could hear doors opening once again.

"Where is she?" a voice barked.

"Over here, dear" mom replied. Soon, presumably my dad, came into view. He had short red hair and brown eyes.

"Who`s this whelp?" he asked. Whelp, what kind of insult is that?

"That`s our son, Gangrel" Mom replied.

"Really? I couldn`t tell based on you holding him" Dad said sarcastically. They shared a laugh…for some reason. "So, what will he be named?" Dad asked.

"Oscar, his name is Oscar" Mom replied. Oscar huh? I could live with that name.

"Not bad, Oscar it is" Dad agreed. Well, I guess this is my new life.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Also, this story be updated at random, just a fair warning. Lastly, paring Oscar with any Valmese female characters is off limits. Anyways, see you all next time and have an awesome day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing except my OC`s. Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

It had been seven years since I was brought into this world. Mom had died from an illness about four years ago, making Gangrel, my dad, the lone King of the country, Plegia. Vanessa, a friend of mom, was made my caretaker and retainer. She has actually spent more time with me than Dad.

I was now sitting in my room, reading a book about warfare. It was pretty basic stuff.

"Why do I have to read all this again?" I asked Carl, my teacher.

"A prince must be knowledgeable about warfare" he replied.

"Yeah, I`m sure you know all about that" I sarcastically muttered. In response I received a smack in the back of my head.

"Do not take that tone young man!" Carl demanded.

"Alright" I sighed, going back to reading. No need to smack me though sheesh. After hours of reading, exciting I know, someone knocked on the door.

"Coming" Carl said, walking towards the door. Opening the door, he saw a soldier standing outside.

"King Gangrel had requested the presence of Prince Oscar" the soldier saluted.

"Really? Well I can`t disobey a direct order from the King" Carl sighed. "You heard him Lord Oscar" he said.

"Alright" I sighed in relief, closing my book and standing up.

"This way milord" the soldier said. I followed him through the halls. As we walked, I noticed that there were many red flags with…some kind of pattern on them. It was six circles, three on each side of a line.

"Mind telling me what that pattern is?" I asked, pointing to a flag.

"Those are the eyes of Grima sir" the soldier replied.

"Grima? Is that the "Fell Dragon" I`ve heard about?" I asked.

"Yes sir" the soldier replied.

"Good to know" I stated. We kept walking through the halls. At least it beats reading all day. It took a while, but we reached a pair of large double doors. A pair of soldiers were guarding them, for obvious reasons I presume. They saluted me.

"I come here by request of the King" my escort stated. The guards nodded before opening the large doors. As we entered the, I guess, throne room, I noticed that there were more of those flags. In the middle of the room, Dad was standing with two men on both sides of him. On his right, a man with slicked back red hair, wearing a red shirt underneath golden armor. On his left, the other man had black hair and red eyes, wearing black and purple robes. Somehow, he gave me the creeps.

"So, this is Prince Oscar" he mused.

"Take your leave soldier" Dad commanded.

"Yes sir" the soldiers bowed before leaving me with the three men. As he did, Vanessa entered the room.

"Ah, we were waiting for you" the red haired man said.

"Forgive me, I was looking Lord Oscar. I was unaware that he was already here" Vanessa apologized.

"So why am I here exactly?" I asked.

"Well, I thought it was about time you learned to defend yourself" Dad replied. At the age of seven?

"With all due respect my King, is it not a little early for him to be taught that now?" Vanessa asked.

"Bah, the earlier the better I say" Dad retorted. "Captain Orton here will teach you the basics" he added, pointing to the red haired man. Orton huh? Interesting name.

"Come to the courtyard once you are ready" Orton stated.

"Right" I gave a nod. Just then, a maid approached us.

"Excuse me sirs" she called. "Your dinner is ready."

"Finally" I sighed.

"Well, I hate to put an end to this conversation" Dad sarcastically stated.

"We can continue this later if need be" the dark haired man said.

"Very well then, well met King Gangrel, Prince Oscar" Orton bowed before leaving. Finally, I get to eat.

"Goodbye then" the dark haired man left shortly after. He still creeps me out. What is his name?

"Please, follow me" the maid said. Dad and I did as we were told.

* * *

Dinner was quiet. Neither Dad nor I said anything, just eating our food. The maids and butlers simply stood around the table, some taking away empty plates. Like most of the castle, the room was dimly lit. I pushed my seat away from the table, causing a maid to walk up to me.

"Are you finished, milord?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the meal" I replied.

"Anything else you need?" she asked.

"No, I`m good" I said. "I`m going to the courtyard" I called out. Of course, Dad didn`t say anything.

"Be safe, milord" the maid bowed. As I walked towards the doors, a pair of servants bowed before opening it. Vanessa was standing outside the dining room.

"Did you enjoy your meal, milord?" she asked.

"As much I could" I replied.

"I take it you are heading towards the courtyard" she said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I see, then I will lead you there" Vanessa said. I had no reason to deny her this.

"Alright" I said in response. She then walked of and I followed her. The walk was just like dinner, quiet and boring. Any soldier or servant we either saluted or bowed to me. Not that this was anything new. We made a quick stop at my room to change into a simple white tunic, much better for dealing with the heat. It took another 30 or so minutes before we reached the courtyard.

"Why is there so much sand here?" I asked.

"That is how most of this country is, milord" Vanessa replied. "Unlike its neighbor, most of Plegia is a wasteland. That is the main reason for the difficulty of growing crops. Surely your teacher has taught you this" she added.

"Probably, maybe I just didn`t listen" I agreed.

"Just please try to pay attention, milord" Vanessa sighed.

"Sure" I said. Trudging through the sand, I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I turned towards it and… what the hell? I stared at a giant skull.

"What is that?" I loudly asked.

"That is the remains of the Fell Dragon" Vanessa replied.

"Why is in the damn courtyard?!" I yelled.

"No one knows, milord" Vanessa replied. That`s a lousy excuse! Whatever, we continued to walk, but I eyed the skeleton carefully. We found Orton not long after.

"Ah, so you came after all" he stated.

"Of course, I did say I would" I replied.

"I will stay to watch over him, I hope that won`t be a problem" Vanessa said.

"Oh, that won`t be a problem" Orton assured. "Now, for your first task you will run fifteen laps around this area" he told me.

"Fifteen?" I asked in disbelief.

"Relax, most soldiers have to run twice as many" Orton said. "I`m taking it easy on you". Sure, that will make me feel better.

"Alright, if you say so" I sighed. I then began running around the edges of the courtyard.

* * *

Long story short, it only took about three, maybe four, laps before I collapsed from exhaustion. Vanessa had to drag me to a place with shade so I could catch my breath.

"Shouldn`t you pick a weapon, milord?" my retainer asked me.

"Right, I almost forgot about that" I stated. "So what are my options?"

"Wait here a moment" Orton said, walking back inside. I guess he has to get something. After a few minutes, he came back carrying various items. Dropping them on the ground, I saw a sword, an axe, a spear, a bow and… different colored books? What the heck?

"As you can see, you have the choice between swords, axes, lances, bows and tomes" Vanessa explained.

"What are tomes?" I asked.

"Think of them as books that can cast magic" Orton replied. So books can cast magic in this world… okay.

"They will require some reading to understand" Vanessa stated.

"So what will it be, milord? Will you go with magic, or traditional weapons?" Orton asked. Hm, not that hard of a choice really.

"I`ll go with traditional weapons" I replied.

"Very well, Vanessa, take away the tomes" Orton told my retainer/caretaker.

"As you wish, Captain Orton" Vanessa bowed. "I assume you have an idea for a teacher".

"I thought you might suffice for now" Orton bluntly replied. Wow Orton, you could try to be a little less blunt.

"…Very well" Vanessa sighed. "We will start practice tomorrow, milord. For now, please get some rest" she told me.

"Sure thing" I nodded.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Dad and I didn`t talk too much, as usual. The next day, Vanessa woke me up rather early.

"Why so early?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"It is best that we start early, milord" Vanessa replied. After getting me dressed, we head somewhere I`ve never been before. At least, I`ve never heard of it. It was a large room with wooden dummies lined up in the middle. Practice swords, axes and spears were lined up along the walls. I could tell they were practice ones because the blades were wooden.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is the training grounds" Vanessa replied. "Many elite soldiers trained here frequently".

"Does Dad know of this place?" I asked.

"Most likely" Vanessa replied. Suddenly, the door behind me swung open. A girl my age with short red hair and blue eyes wearing a blue entered the room.

"I`m here, Mom" she called out. Vanessa has a daughter?

"You came early today, Mina" Vanessa stated.

"Well, you always complain about me being late" Mina retorted. She then turned to towards me. "Who`s he?" she asked.

"That is Prince Oscar, son of King Gangrel" Vanessa replied.

"Wait, you`re the Prince?" Mina`s eyes widened before she bowed. "Forgive me sire!" she practically shouted.

"It`s okay, no need to shout" I tried to assure her.

"Now, since both of you are here, we can now commence" Vanessa said. "You will start by practicing basic swings on the dummies" she stated. I simply nodded, it`s probably best to just listen to her. I picked up a practice blade and went over to a wooden dummy. I then began swinging and stabbing at the thing. Vanessa gave me tips and guidelines along the way. This went on for, two, maybe three minutes.

"Are we done?" I asked.

"Not quite yet" Vanessa bluntly replied. "Now you will spar against each other. Once one of you knock the other to the ground, you win." Seems simple enough. After catching my breath, I picked the practice sword back up. We faced each other, pointing our swords at one another. I dashed at Mina, who blocked my swing. She then shoved me backwards, causing me to almost fall to the ground. I got ready to block her counter swing, but she simply hit my leg, making me trip.

"Crap!" I exclaim as I fall to the floor.

"I win" Mina smirked triumphantly. You sure are happy with yourself.

"Well then, that will be all for now" Vanessa stated. "We will continue this in the afternoon." Sounds fair enough. Mina helped me up on my feet. After saying their goodbyes, my retainer and her daughter left the training grounds. I left the place shortly.

 **A/N: And that ends this chapter. Sorry if the training and the sparring ended abrubtly. I just wasn`t sure how to write it without it getting boring. If any of you have any suggestions on who Oscar should be paired with let me now. Anyways, hope you enjoyed as usual. See you all next chapter and have a fantastic night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing except my OCs. The Fire Emblem series is property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

 **Review responses:**

 **Garben the Berserker: I know, doesn`t mean Oscar does.**

 **Blue danube: Don`t worry I plan to XD**

 **Warrior of six blades (1): You`ll just have to wait and see.**

 **Warrior of six blades (2): I tried to make it not too harsh, but not too easy either. Also, keep in mind that these were Oscar`s first REAL training sessions.**

 **So far, the options I have for him are Lissa, Maribelle, Aversa and Olivia. May add more later, but this is it for now.**

 **Guest 16: Slight spoiler, but yes. The war where Chrom`s dad caused a gonicide in Plegia has happened already.**

* * *

I had now been training with Vanessa for four years. It had helped me get stronger and learn to protect myself. Meeting Mina was also nice, she is cool. I also got used to running laps around the castle courtyard. Now I don`t collapse after just three of them.

Right now I was following Carl through the halls towards the throne room. He seemed to be walking rather quickly. All I had been told was that I was needed at "the court", whatever that was. Rather than walking through the double doors to the throne room, he walked through a smaller door that was not guarded. In side I saw a bunch of people sitting around a table. Dad and the dark haired man, actually named Validar, were the only ones I recognized. Beside Validar was a tan skinned woman with white hair and brown eyes. She wore a…unique black outfit and was as tall as my Dad.

"So, this is our Prince?" a brown haired man asked. I went and sat down next to Dad.

"Does this mean we can start?" a red haired man asked.

"We can now begin" Validar replied. "Most of the rebuilding from the previous war has been completed".

"I believe you mean _massacre_ , Validar" a dark haired woman corrected.

"Ah yes, the one we all remember _oh so_ fondly" Dad said sarcastically. "And what about the army?" he asked.

"Slowly rebuilding, Your Grace" Validar replied. I finally decided to speak up.

"So, why am I here?" I asked.

"It was about time you suffered this _dreadful_ process" Dad replied. I don`t like the emphasis on dreadful. "Now, Lords and Ladies, anything you`d like to discuss?" he asked.

"Yes in fact" the red haired man said. "I would like to propose marrying your son to my daughter when they come of age".

"Hold on, that was my suggestion" a brown haired woman said. Many others seemed to have the same idea. The discussion then turned into an argument between the Lords and Ladies. Dad coughed into his hand, getting their attention.

"We will discuss this later" he stated. The arguing died down, though some of them still mumbled.

"I have a request, Your Grace" a black haired noble man said.

"What is it, Lord Kenneth?" Dad asked.

"I need more soldiers" Kenneth said. "A group of thieves have taken a liking to stealing my valuables" he added.

"You are hardly the only one who has this problem" a red haired Lady countered.

"And why do you need my help for this?" Dad sarcastically asked. "You have your own men to use".

"Those men are either dead or busy guarding my manor" Kenneth retorted.

"Why should the King concern himself with the problems of one Lord?" Validar asked. "If it pleases you, Lord Kenneth, the Grimreal would be happy to lend you a hand. All you need to do is swear to worship Grima, the Fell Dragon" he said with a smirk.

"Excellent, thank you Validar" Kenneth said happily.

"My pleasure" Validar chuckled sinisterly. I don`t like this guy. The rest of the council meeting went mostly the same way. More nobles asked Dad stupid questions and someone came up with a simple solution. Now I understand why he called it dreadful.

After about an hour or two, the council was finally over. The Lords and Ladies left the room, leaving me with Dad and Validar.

"Man that was boring" I sighed aloud.

"Now you what it`s like to suffer through that process" Dad stated. I hate the fact that he was right about it being dreadful.

"Sadly, this will not be your last time" Aversa chuckled. She was Validar`s daughter and Dad`s adviser. She spoke for the Grimleal whenever her father was unavailable.

"You`re joking right?" I asked, even though I could guess that I was wrong.

"If you ever become King, I`m afraid not" Validar replied. Thought so, godamnit. "Now if you`ll excuse us, my prince, Your Grace, we have some important matters to attend to" with that, Validar and Aversa both left the room to.

* * *

After I ate dinner, I was walking towards the courtyard along with Vanessa. A soldier told me that Orson wanted me to go there to meet someone new. I was now wearing a purple tunic underneath gold armor, black fingerless gloves, black pants, black armored boots and a purple cape. Once we arrived at our destination, I saw Orson talking to a bald man without a shirt and some weird shoulder spike things. He also wore red furry pants and had red fur wrapped around his arms, kind of like gauntlets. As he turned around, I saw that he had a grey goatee.

"Ah, you must be Prince Oscar" he said.

"That`s me" I confirmed.

"It is an honor to meet you" he then kneeled. "I am Mustafa, a commander of Plegia`s army."

"It`s nice to meet you Mustafa" I said.

"Orton, why did you want us here?" Vanessa asked.

"I figured that the prince could use training with someone who knows how to use the weapon" the Wyvern Rider replied. "Besides, he volunteered" he added.

"Somehow, I doubt that" Vanessa stated. Mustafa rose from the ground.

"Now then, please wait here while a get some practice gear" he said before walking off. As we waited, I wiped some sweat from my forehead.

"Man, it sure is hot here" I stated.

"Ah yes, our climate is not as forgiving as that of Ylisse I`m afraid" Orson said. "Just wait until you go through the desert" he smirked.

"I doubt I could survive that for long" I said honestly.

"We can both agree on that" Orson chuckled. At least we can agree on that. I`m sweating like hell in **this** heat, the desert is something else entirely. After a few minutes, Mustafa came back holding practice axes in his hands. He handed one over to me.

"Now then, try to strike me" Mustafa said. I dashed towards him and swung my axe, he dodged my swing with ease. I pursued him and tried to strike him again. Instead of blocking, he swung the blunt end of his axe into my stomach. Once I stopped gripping it in pain, I saw that Mustafa had stepped back a bit. I went to strike him again, only to have my strike blocked. This time, I backed away to avoid his swing. Before we could continue however, I heard footsteps in the sand. Turning around, I saw a soldier running towards us.

"My Prince, Commander Vanessa, Commander Orson, General Mustafa, urgent news" he panted.

"Calm down soldier, what is it?" Mustafa asked.

"A revolt is happening in the capitol" the soldier replied. Wait, a revolt? When did this happen?

"Sounds like some fool managed to rally some poor villagers to fight" Orson noted.

"King Gangrel has requested that you four deal with it" the soldier said.

"Even the prince?" Vanessa asked. The soldier nodded.

"Very well, I will go and grab some weapons" Mustafa said before leaving.

"I suppose General Campari must be informed of this" Orson stated before leaving to.

"Prince Oscar, could you please find Mina for me?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure, just tell me where she might be" I said.

"Thank you, milord" Vanessa bowed. "She should be at the training room" she said. I nodded and ran off to find my retainer`s daughter.

* * *

I found Mina at the training room, just like Vanessa had guessed. After informing her of the revolt, she grabbed her sword and ran out the door. I tried to follow her, but she was faster than me, making it difficult. I did eventually find her waiting in the courtyard with her mother. Orson and Mustafa were also with them.

"Man, you`re slow" Mina teased me.

"Well sorry" I sarcastically retort.

"Well, now that everyone is here, we can get moving" Orson said.

"Everyone, please make sure you`ve brought everything we need, then we will leave" Vanessa stated. We all did as told. I made sure that I had an axe and a vulnerary on me. It seemed like everyone else had what they needed.

"Is everyone ready?" Mustafa asked. We all nodded in reply. "Then let us be off" We all did just that, walking towards the city. This would be my first time leaving the castle. Admittedly, I felt rather nervous. I had left home in my previous life a few times. However, I had never lived in a freaking CASTLE before now.

Sadly, the trip itself was not all that exciting. It was still really hot though. As we moved towards the center of the capitol, we could hear people screaming.

"Sounds like it`s serious" I stated.

"Indeed, this could turn ugly fast" Mustafa said.

"You nervous?" Mina asked me.

"A bit" I admitted.

"It`s fine my Prince, everyone is nervous before their first battle" Orson stated.

"Any idea why they`re revolting?" Mina asked.

"Who knows? My only guess is they`re not satisfied with their current ruler" Vanessa guessed.

"Whatever their reason, we have to stop them" Mustafa stated.

"Agreed, innocent lives could be lost to something so meaningless" Vanessa nodded. We all went towards the city. We could hear someone shouting what I could only guess was a rallying cry.

"People of Plegia! We must act now, before it`s too late! We must teach those Ylissians a lesson!" it was a man around Vanessa`s age, from my guess.

"Do these fools want to start a war?" Mustafa asked.

"Seems like it" Orson noted. He then stepped, or flew, forward on his wyvern. A dragon-like creature. The man noticed him and approached him.

"You, do you wish to join our cause?" he asked.

"On the contrary, we`re here to stop you" Orson replied.

"What?" the man exclaimed, clearly caught off guard.

"Sorry, direct orders from the King" Orson stated.

"Then we have no choice" the man pondered. "Men, prepare for battle!" at the exclamation, many Soldiers, Barbarians and Myrmidons got ready for battle.

"This is it" Mina quietly told herself, before drawing out her sword. The others were also getting ready for battle. Well, I guess we really are going to fight these guys.

"Keep your guard up!" Mustafa told us.

"Charge!" the leader, or at least who I`m guessing is the leader, commanded. They did as told, running towards us with weapons in hand. Orson and Mustafa fought off anyone who approached them with ease. Vanessa also took them down easily, though Mina seemed to struggle a little. I even managed to take down a Soldier by myself, though with some difficulty. The leader charged right at me.

"If I capture the prince, the king will be forced to act" he stated. "I will make the Ylissians pay!" he shouted. You might not want to state your intentions so loudly. He slashed at me with his sword, which I dodged by ducking. I hit his side with the blunt end of my axe. I tried to hit him again, but he blocked my swing with his sword. He then kicked me in the stomach, causing me to stagger backwards. I jumped to the side to avoid his next swing. Before the leader can do anything else, someone DECAPITATES him. As any normal person would, I just stared in horror as the head-less body fell to the ground.

"Are you alright, my prince?" Mustafa asked. I was too shocked at the decapitated head to answer. "My prince!" I still didn`t answer.

"What`s wrong?" I barley heard Vanessa asked.

"The prince seems paralyzed" Mustafa stated. "Not that I blame him."

"I will take him somewhere safe" Vanessa said. I didn`t pay attention as my retainer dragged me off the field.

 **A/N: Well, that was the chapter. Sorry if it was lackluster. Also, I`m TERRIBLY SORRY for the nearly half-a-year long wait. A lot of things happened. Persona 5, Shadows of Valentia, family events and worst of all, I got sick during the second half of May. Again, I`m sorry for making you wait for this long.**

 **As I mentioned, Fire Emblem Echoes has now been released. If you are playing the game, I hope you are enjoying it. I know I sure do, even if I`m not a big fan of most of the maps and the Cantors can burn in HELL. The story is much better than Awakening or Fates and the presentation is fantastic, with great artwork, music and voice acting. I won`t say anymore to avoid spoilers, but I highly recommend any fans of FE to play it, unless you only play Awakening or Fates.**

 **Thank you all for your favorites, follows, reviews and, most importantly, patience. I will do my best to get next chapter out by June. Have a fantastic day and see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing except my OCs. Fire Emblem Awakening is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

 **-Plegia, Plegia Castle-**

It has been three years since the revolt in the capital. The death of the leader left a permanent image in my brain. Vanessa and Mina helped me recover from the trauma. Father, as usual, was busy doing anything else than looking after me, his son. However, I noticed that he was now trying harder than ever to start a war with Yilsse. I mean, it wasn`t as if he hadn`t tried before now. He just seemed far more desperate now than ever.

I was practicing my sword swings on a training dummy. Mina suggested that I learn to use a sword as a safety measure. I didn`t really see the point, but it couldn`t hurt to know anyway. It was easier than swinging an axe around since it was lighter. It also didn`t need two hands to be swung, which is helpful. Although I couldn`t see her, I knew that Mina was watching me.

"You`re getting better" she stated.

"Even I could tell that" I deadpanned.

"Someone`s in a bad mood" Mina joked. She then turned to the dummy. "Still, you`ve got some ways to go."

"You sure can be blunt when you want to be" I stated.

"Anyway, you wanna stop here for today?" Mina asked.

"Sure, I have some lessons to catch up on anyway" I replied.

"And I need to check up on mom" Mina stated. With a quick nod we went our separate ways. I walked towards the library to grab some books I needed for my lessons. The place seemed smaller than before now that I was older. Browsing through the shelves, I looked for the books. I found the history book rather quickly. The other books were, luckily, just as easy to find. For a good twenty minutes, I just sat there reading. Yeah…real exciting. Still, better to do this now than later.

"Why the hell would people worship a God that only brings death and destruction?" I asked myself aloud. Grima is called the FELL DRAGON, yet there are people who worship the thing. I don`t get it nor will I ever. Before I nearly fell asleep, someone tapped on my shoulder. Unsurprisingly, it was Vanessa, though Mina was nowhere to be seen.

"My Prince, you have urgent business" she spoke.

"What now?" I asked.

"I wasn`t informed" Vanessa replied. Can`t say I`m surprised. "All I was told was to bring you to the King" she stated.

"Well, let`s go then" I said with a stretch. Vanessa nodded and began leading me towards the throne room. I wonder how many times I`ve passed through these halls now. Feels like I`ve done it at least 50 times. As we reached the throne room, I saw three people there, my father, Validar and a girl I`ve never seen before. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes, she wore a black coat over a grey blouse with black stripes, white pants, brown knee length boots and brown gloves. Her coat had weird patterns along the sleeves.

"Good evening, my Prince" Validar greeted me with a bow.

"Good evening Validar" I greeted back.

"You got here earlier than usual" my father pointed out.

"So, who`s the girl?" I asked.

"This is my younger daughter, Rose" Validar replied, gesturing to the girl.

"It`s a pleasure to meet you, my Prince" Rose said with a bow.

"Nice to meet you too" I said. Vanessa lightly smacked my arm, but I ignored it.

"Anyway, with the introductions out of the way, we can get going" father said.

"Of course, pardon the wait my King" Validar said. Rose then handed me and Vanessa pair of cloaks.

"These are so you aren`t recognized" she explained.

"Alright" I shrug. Father and Validar then wander off with the rest of us trying to keep up.

* * *

Goddamn this heat! I know we`re in the desert, but HOW THE ACTUAL HELL can ANYONE survive in this heat? As we trudged through the desert sands, which feels like they`re burning me feet, I was sweating a freaking waterfall. Honestly, I don`t know how Vanessa was walking through the desert without complaining.

"You hanging in there Prince Oscar?" Rose asked.

"Somehow" I replied.

"Well, at least you`re not dead" Rose said. Honestly, I agree with her there. I`m alive at least. After a few minutes, we reached a shrine of some kind. Hooded figures in robes stood outside, they bowed once they saw Validar and my father.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I`m not sure" Rose replied. "All Father told me to do was lead you here." At least I wasn`t the ONLY ONE kept in the dark.

"Now my Prince, please follow me" Vailidar said. I did as he asked, no reason not to after all. He lead us through the dark halls of the shrine, at least they had torches so they could see where we`re going. It took a few minutes, though it felt like an hour, but we eventually a… really creepy room. The hooded men and lit candles didn`t help at all.

"Welcome back Father, sister" Aversa, who was also there, welcomed them. "Oh, and let`s not forget our royal visitors."

"Yes yes, just get on with it" Father said, very impatiently might I add.

"As you wish" Validar smirked. "You there, step forth" he told one the robed figures.

"Yes sir" he said as he walked into, wait, is that a circle on the floor? Has that been here this entire time?

"Aversa, would you kindly?" Validar asked.

"Of course" Aversa smiled. Pulling out a sword, she killed the robed man with a single thrust.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vanessa asked in a panic.

"Fear not Vanessa, it`s all part of our demonstration" Validar assured us. Rose didn`t seem to believe him, but said nothing. Dropping the sword, Aversa put her hands out in front of her.

"Now what`s she doing?" Father asked. Wow, we thought the same thing for once.

"Just wait and see" Validar said. The circle below Aversa`s feet began glowing purple as she chanted…something. The room was engulfed in a bright light, causing most of us to cover our eyes. Once the light died down…something stood in the dead man`s place. It was a creature with red glowing red eyes wearing a weird mask. Aversa was on her knees, panting.

"What the hell is that thing?" I asked.

"Father, what have you done?" Rose asked. Validar only chuckled, man this guy is creepy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you, a risen" he said. The "risen" charged at Rose, but Validar blasted it with dark magic before it could reach her.

"How could anyone think to create such a thing?" Vanessa asked. Sadly, I don`t think anyone could answer that question. As Father and Validar talked about something, I just wondered what the hell will happen next.

 **A/N: And that ends that chapter. The next one will be when we finally get to canon events. As usual, if you have any questions or concerns let me know through a review or a PM.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed and followed. Have a fantastic evening and see you next time.**


End file.
